Wet Works
by coldqueen
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash and their morning ritual...


A/N: I've got that urge to write one-shots/drabbles this weekend, and who am I to ignore it? Updates on _Bodysnatcher_ to come soon, so don't despair.

* * *

Whirlwind romance doesn't quite describe their situation, but it fits better than any other catchphrase. She'd started out the week as a villainess at the top of her field, ready to move into the big leagues, and ended it a turncoat in love with a hero. Truth be told, she'd been in love with a hero before, but had never gone so far as to actually leave her old life behind. It was a big step for the pink-haired devil, but even now she couldn't manage a single regret. 

Now if she could only convince Kid Flash of taking a few steps of his own for the damn relationship.

"Please?"

"No, Jinx."

"Pretty please?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder as he read the newspaper. He was wearing his uniform, a spandex-like red and yellow number that left little to the imagination (not that she minded). Jinx had just gotten out of the bathroom, so she smelled fresh and clean, and despite the argument (the same they'd had many times since they got together), Kid Flash appreciated her nearness. Her moist hair, almost deep rose colored when wet, was sliding down his shoulder as she leaned into him, her lips in a pout and her eyes wide and pleading.

"Sorry, but no."

She smiled, and if possible leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his neck. "Aww, Kid..."

He laughed, letting his newspaper fall to the table as he pulled her into his lap. She squealed and grabbed him tighter so to avoid sliding right off his damn uniform (which was fantastically slick). "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's not," she started, then laughed out loud when his long nimble fingers dug into her side, a secret weakness that he'd found out only recently. "It's not! It's just something I want."

Kid Flash grinned, and picked her up fireman style, as in throwing her over his shoulder. Though thin and wiry, he was strong and it was no feat for him to do so. "It's complicated, Jinx."

"Then explain it to me."

He glared at her, though she couldn't see it since she was currently facing his back...and sliding her hands down his rear. "You better stop that or we're not getting anything done today."

She giggled horribly, shaking on his shoulder as she did so, and not stopping what she was doing. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because you're all wet."

She was silent for a few seconds, before she grasped what he meant. "Oh! Ha! All our towels are dirty, what'd you expect me to do? I can't spin dry like you can."

Kid ran his hand up her leg, and under her towel, and proceeded to smack her really hard on the rear. She screamed and he laughed, enjoying the morning in ways he never had before he met Jinx. In certain ways, neither had expected each other, or the effects they'd bring to their lives. It was complicated, and though he cared for Jinx deeply, far more than he'd ever foreseen, the idea of what she was asking was going to take some time.

Throwing her on their bed, he climbed on top of her, holding her down as he reached for the one clean towel in their apartment, which he'd hidden under the bed so she couldn't find it.

"You dirty sneak! You hid the clean towel!" She started to send tingles of unease up his spine, but he was used to it by now and knew it was her own way of saying she was irritated. However, it was nowhere near strong enough, tingle-wise, for him to back off.

Without replying, he began to attack her hair, rubbing it with such frenzy that when he was done, it quite literally looked like it'd been attacked by a tornado. She'd stopped struggling and when he leaned back and removed part of the towel from her face, she was smiling at him. Which wasn't altogether a good sign.

"All dry now."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Jinx..."

"Kid..."

"It'll take me a while to get it ready."

"Why do you have to get it ready?"

"Because it's old and doesn't like surprises."

"Wally..."

"Yes, darling?"

"I just wanna meet your mentor; this is not the Spanish Inquisition."

"You've never met the Flash."

"You never let me."

"There wasn't an opportunity."

"You shoved me in a closet last time he came by the apartment unexpectedly."

"We were playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Not the kind that actually means hiding."

"He surprised me."

Jinx wrapped her hands around his ears and pulled his face really close. "I'm gonna surprise you, and it's not gonna be good. It's gonna be long and torturous, and you'll not enjoy it at all."

"What'll you do to me?"

"I'll kick you of our bed and make you sleep on the couch."

He thought on that for a moment, before deciding that Barry wouldn't be terribly upset about him dating a former villianess (he hopes). "How about next week?"

"Sounds great."


End file.
